1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a field coil used for a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for winding and forming a field coil is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54-99901.
FIG. 19 shows this kind of apparatus. In the figure, a rotary table 1 has a plurality of reels 2 that are radially movable on the rotary table 1. In FIG. 20, grooves 3 radially extend on the rotary table 1, to receive the reels 2, respectively. Each of the reels 2 has a back member 4 arranged on the back of the rotary table 1 and a connection member 5 passing through the groove 3, so that the reel 2 may move along the groove 3.
A rotary shaft (not shown) of the rotary table 1 rotatably supports a cam 6, which has arc grooves 7 as shown in FIG. 21. Each of the arc grooves receives a cam follower 8 fitted to the back member 4.
When the rotary table 1 is turned, a conductor is wound several times into a coil C1 having a hexagonal shape as shown in FIG. 22. Thereafter, shaping members 10 are pushed radially inwardly by hydraulic cylinders and the cam 6 is turned to move the cam followers 8, thereby pressing the coil C1 and forming a corrugated shape of the coil as shown in FIG. 24. When the coil is inwardly pressed by the shaping members 10, the cam 6 turns to inwardly move the reels 2 in synchronism with the shaping members 10 to form the coil. After the completion of the inward movement of the reels 2, tension springs (not shown) outwardly pull the reels 2. The shaped coil is removed and fitted to a stator core as shown in FIG. 25.
According to this conventional apparatus, the reels 2 must be moved in synchronism with the shaping members 10. This complicates the structure of the apparatus. In addition, shaping the conductor 9 after winding it several times requires a heavy load or large force to be applied to the wound conductor 9. In addition and to withstand the heavy load, large and sturdy rigid jigs must be used. This may increase the size of the apparatus and, hence, the facilities which hold such apparatus.